


Stand Up and Run (Into My Arms)

by sscribbless



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscribbless/pseuds/sscribbless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also called:</p><p>In Which Two Assholes in a  Long Distance Relationship Meet Up IRL and Fun Times are Had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Up and Run (Into My Arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theresnoreason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/gifts).



> Yes, this is named after the most relevant lyrics in a barely relevant Billy Talent song.
> 
> This was written for Becca! Happy (week late) birthday!

You're holding your phone in both hands, staring at the same message you've been staring at since you were allowed to turn your phone back on.

ii'm waiitiing at baggage claim. let me know when you get here.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are in an airport in a city you've never visited before. You're standing at of the point of no return, about to walk into baggage claim. Your best friend of about a year and your boyfriend of about two months is picking you up from this airport and you're going to spend the next four days at his apartment. You've only ever seen him before through a computer screen. You're a lot more nervous than you'd like to admit.

You have a response to his text already typed out.

I'M HERE, DICKHEAD.

It's much harder to hit send than it should be, but after another painfully long minute of second guessing, you do. Your grip on your bag tightens and you walk past the security guard that's been eyeing you the whole time you've been here. You join the throngs of people standing in groups around the carousel, watching other people's luggage slide past, and start looking around for a skinny asshole with dumb glasses and equally dumb hair. You'd taken full advantage of the one free carry-on policy and only brought your (way overstuffed) backpack with you, but this is where Sollux said he'd be, so this is where you're going to wait for him.

“KK?” You turn around at the sound of Sollux's dumbshit nickname for you. You finally get to see him in person and all you can think is that, holy christ, he's a lot taller than you'd expected him to be or ever wanted him to be. You guess it shouldn't come as too much of a surprise, because everyone is taller than you, but you still wish he wasn't six fucking feet. You're about to complain but then you have an armful of lanky best friend and you don't care about his height anymore, because you've never hugged him before and being able to now really is awesome. You don't mean to hold on to him for as long as you do, but he doesn't seem to mind.

After your prolonged hug, he takes a step back and makes some dumb comment about how “adorable” you are in real life. His stupidity earns him is a punch in the arm, but instead of acting appropriately regretful, he just laughs.

“Do you still need to get your bags?” Sollux asks, eyeing your backpack. His lisp is a lot less noticeable when it isn't emphasized by your cheap speakers.

“No, this is all I've got. That's why it's so big.”

“Then I think we can get out of here.” You follow him out of the airport and into the parking lot. It's no surprise to you at all that he drives a car that probably should have been scrapped years ago.

You're both silent during the drive back to Sollux's apartment. You're pretty sure that you're in shock because you're actually here in Sollux's dinky piece of shit car and Sollux is actually sitting next to you and this is really happening. You've been looking forward to this trip for weeks and now it's here and that's awesome. You look out of the window so you don't end up just staring at him while he drives. 

Sollux apartment certainly isn't huge, but it's nice and you've got to admit it's pretty impressive that a carcass as useless as his even has its own living space, so you can't complain. After ditching your bag in his room, you meet him in his living room, where you quickly acquaint yourself with his beautiful entertainment system and his considerably less impressive movie collection. It looks like he's purchased every lame sci fi flick and overrated super hero movie ever released. Luckily, he's got Netflix on his TV and you also thought ahead and brought several of your own favorites, so your choices aren't limited to Sollux's shitty taste.

You start off your movie marathon with Scott Pilgrim and Chinese food you picked up on the drive from the airport. Sollux makes fun of you when you ask for a fork and you end up bitching about chopsticks through several scenes. You're really glad you're here.

You watch Scream next, more for the nostalgia than for the scares. When he sits back down from putting the dvd in, he sits right next to you, so your shoulders are touching. You fail to resist the urge to lean against him. He doesn't move, so you aren't sure he even noticed. You're really, really glad you're here.

After Hitch, you're both covered in popcorn because Sollux had gotten fed up with the romance plot very quickly and flicking popcorn at you was the best way to communicate his displeasure. This escalated into a full-on popcorn battle during the last scene, which you then complained about missing. You've got popcorn in your fucking pants, which you don't really understand, but you're still really glad you're here.

To make up for the Hitch disaster, you let Sollux put Watchmen in next. You regret this lapse of judgment when the first sex scene starts and you remember why it's rated R. You direct your gaze to a spot just under the screen and concentrate very hard on keeping your thoughts completely blank. Sollux justs ends up laughing through the whole thing and for once, you're grateful that he's such an asshole.

It's very late at night and you're pretty certain you're not going to make it through Mean Girls (you'd expected Sollux to turn it down, but he'd surprised you and allowed it), but you put it in anyways. You lean against Sollux again, and you know he notices this time because he actually lifts his arm and shifts to make you both more comfortable. There is no way you're even going to make it to the second scene at this rate.

You feel Sollux kiss the top of your head. “I'm really glad you're here,” he says. All you can think is that that was the first time he's ever kissed you. You feel distinctly warm and fuzzy as you fall asleep.

***

You're pulled from the sweet embrace of unconsciousness the next morning when your pillow decides he wants to start moving and elbows you in the stomach while trying to get out from under you. You make some sort of indignant noise that was supposed to be a complaint but came out as more of a groan and he mutters a quick apology before leaving the room.

You're pretty sure you don't need to wake up for whatever he's decided to go do. It's too morning for you to be conscious.

***

The next time you awaken, it's your own decision, rather than a decision made by a fucking elbow to the gut. You sit up and all at once realize just how gross you are. You still feel like airport and you slept in you clothes last night and you really regret not taking advantage of Sollux's shower the moment you had access to it yesterday.

You head to the kitchen, following the sound of Sollux clattering dishes or pots or something, to ask about towels. As you enter, the air suddenly smells like the irresistible combination of coffee and bacon and you decide that maybe delaying your much needed shower just a little bit for the sake of food might not be the worst thing in the world.

“Morning, sunshine,” Sollux says, “except that it's almost noon and therefor it's barely morning at all. Christ, KK, you sleep like a log.”

“I blame jet lag,” Sollux opens his mouth, most likely to point out that it's only a couple hour difference, but you ignore him and continue, “and too many movies, and also the fact that you are pretty fucking far from a comfortable pillow.”

“Okay, let me just stop this bitch fest before you get any further. Sit down and eat your bacon. Your coffee's on the counter.”

You cross the kitchen to fetch said coffee and notice that Sollux put a napkin over the top of the mug to keep it warm. You smile, but don't comment. You just sit down across from him and start eating the food on the plate he pushes in front of you.

“You burnt the bacon, dumbass.”

“I did not. I just made it the way I like it.”

“You like your bacon charred? That's idiotic.”

You continue to bicker until you're both done eating, then, with your stomach sufficiently satisfied, you announce that you're commandeering his bathroom. Sollux responds with a little shrug that you choose to interpret as a “yes, Karkat. I'd love you to inhabit my grubby shower for the next twenty minutes.”

“Towels are on the rack,” he adds as you leave the kitchen. You grab a change of clothes and your toothbrush and head to the bathroom.

As it turns out, Sollux's shower isn't particularly grubby and he actually uses nice smelling shampoo. The hot water is welcome and you are very relieved to get the clinging feel of airport off of your skin and out of your hair. You realize you're very sore from napping on a plane and then spending that night sleeping on a couch with no pillow and a guy that took up way too much space for someone as skinny as he is.

You finish up in the shower and turn the water off. After toweling dry, you dress yourself in jeans and a university hoodie. 

Sollux is fucking around on his computer when you enter his room again to ditch your dirty clothes. You sit on his bed and ask, “So what’s next on today’s let’s-not-bore-the-shit-out-of-Karkat agenda?”

“I don’t know. It’s too early for lunch, isn’t it?”

“Technically, no, it isn't, because you're an idiot and you didn't wake me up and now it's probably approaching one o'clock, but seeing as breakfast was only half an hour ago, I don’t think I can eat again right now.”

“If lunch is out, then our options are limited to watching more movies, playing a console game, or logging onto WoW.”

“I vote dealing our wrathful retribution out unto all the bozos that think they're worthy of competing with us in the Warcraft arenas, and because I'm your guest and I have a guest's privilege, that's less of a vote and more of a command,” you say, standing up to fetch your laptop.

“I have no objections,” Sollux says as he pulls a laptop of his own out of nowhere. He just laughs when you ask him why the fuck he has two computers. You sit next to each other on the floor, leaning against his bed, so you can see each other's screens and log in simultaneously.

You and Sollux are an even better team than usual when you're in the same room and able to give each other orders directly. You win all but one match played in your first hour of gaming and you're both feeling pretty bad ass by the end of the second hour.

You almost lose a match against a team with two rogues, which is weird because a pair of rogues wouldn't usually be a threat, but they're really good players. You and Sollux both swear a lot and yell a lot and when you finally win, he just turns toward you and presses his lips to yours. You jerk away out of shock and immediately regret it, because Sollux's expression immediately changes to that of someone that just accidentally ran over a particularly cute and lovable puppy.

“Shit, sorry. Was that not okay?” he asks quickly, leaning away from you as if he thought that enough distance from your face could work like an undo button.

“Uh. I'd appreciate a warning next time, but that was definitely okay,” you say. You set your laptop aside, not even bothering to lose your game, then tug him forward and his lips are on yours again. His mouth is warm and he tastes vaguely like coffee and honey, and you've been waiting for this kiss for two months and it's perfect.

Eventually, Sollux seems to realize that the floor might not be the best location for make outs when there are better options, in this case, his bed, literally right next to you. He breaks the kiss just long enough to tug you up onto the bed and for you to make a really low, embarrassingly needy sound in the back of your throat. He chuckles because he's an asshole, and you smack the back of his head and pull him down to kiss you again before you can do anything else dumb.

It seems like he can't decide what to do with his hands, because they're sort of all over the place. They finally come to rest at your waistband and he pulls away again and sits back on your thighs long enough to ask, “Is it okay if I...?”

“Sollux, we're not in a fucking John Green novel, please just get on with it,” you snap, probably sounding a lot more impatient than you meant to. You've messed around over web cam a few times, so this isn't really the first time you've done anything like this, but it's still the first time you've done anything in person and it's sort of shameful how quickly it's over. You kind of feel like an asshole when you realize Sollux still has a fucking tent in his pants and you feel a bit less overeager when Sollux finishes in even less time than you.

Afterwards, you both just lay there, catching your breath. You're still having some difficulty getting your thoughts together and you're pretty giddy with afterglow, so you just lay there, sleepily cuddling for a while. You eventually realize that you're sticky and gross again, and you get up to take a shower again. You leave Sollux to clean up the mess you made on his sheets.

Sollux takes a shower when you're done and by the time he gets out, you're both hungry enough to go out for lunch, which at this point is really an early dinner. When you come back from the Indian place Sollux took you to, you start playing through the first Silent Hill, but don't make it too far before you just end up kissing more.

That night you discover that Sollux drools in his sleep, which is one part cute and two parts gross.

The next morning (the real morning, not the oops-it's-noon morning) you realize that one of Sollux's eyes is a much bluer shade of green than the other, which is really hard to tell when he's got his glasses on.

You also discover that the easiest way to get full-on morning breath smooches is to make Sollux's coffee for him.

That afternoon, Sollux proves that he's just as good with his mouth as he is with his hands.

That night you discover that mac and cheese really doesn't work well when you're trying to arrange a romantic dinner and eating by candlelight is actually sort of a pain.

The next day, when Sollux drops you off at the airport you realize that you're really going to miss him a lot.

When you turn your phone on as you leave the plane, back in California, where you live, there's a message waiting in your inbox.

dude, when can we hang out agaiin? thii2 whole long dii2tance thiing ju2t blow2.

You quickly type out a response.

MY NEXT BREAK IS LIKE A MONTH AWAY, BUT IT'S A WEEK LONG. SOUND GOOD?

iit'2 a date.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are in an airport in the same city you're attending college in. You're standing at of the point of no return, about to walk into baggage claim. Your best friend of about a year and your boyfriend of about two months is already making plans to spend your next break with you. Maybe this time he should come to California.


End file.
